Lock
is a Core-Tech Monsuno. Its Controller is Chase Suno. Lock was the first Monsuno reanimated by Jeredy Suno. Jeredy then gave Lock to his son Chase, so Lock could protect him from S.T.O.R.M.. Lock is a mixture of a bear, a tiger, and a gorilla, but it mostly resembles a polar bear. Information Lock, the Monsuno left to Chase by his missing father. Physically strong and potentially destructive, Lock is a wise creature who has experienced earth since the beginning of humanity. Slow to anger but fiercely protective of Chase, Lock sees great potential in the Suno family, and sticks with the boy because of the incredible potential he represents. Theoretically, Lock could see humanity as a threat and destroy them. But, could he do such a thing? Would he? Lock and Chase are true partners. They have the same goals; Save the Monsuno from humanity, use the Monsuno to save humanity and the world by extension, and learn to coexist. Show Monsuno: World Master Lock debuted in Clash, where Chase found its Core inside Jeredy's Biometric Safe within a Core-Tech Laboratory. Chase spun out Lock for the first time on Jon Ace's orders and Lock began destroying the laboratory. Lock then followed Team Core-Tech as they escaped and it was revealed that Chase and Lock were bonded. Lock was then used to battle against Skysite and Crossbolt and succeeded in defeating both S.T.O.R.M. Monsuno. In Courage, it fought against Jon Ace's Blackbullet inside S.T.O.R.M. HQ and was severely outclassed in speed until Blackbullet was called back into its Core. Immediately after that, Lock fought against Commander Trey's Riccoshot and was losing until Bren and the newly tamed Quickforce arrived to assist Lock in defeating Riccoshot. In Underground, it fought Mr. Black's Spikelash in the subway and defeated it. In Wicked, it fought Medea's Poisonwing until the other three Darkspin Monsuno entered the battle, causing Chase and Lock to retreat. Later, Lock fought against Poisonwing again and managed to defeat it while the other Darkspin Monsuno were defeated by Quickforce and Charger. In Knowledge, it was used to rescue Team Core-Tech from an avalanche and was then spun out against Glowblade, though there was no actual battle. Lock later teamed up with Glowblade to fight off The Bookman's Librax and succeeded in defeating it. In Breakthrough, it briefly participated in the battle with S.T.O.R.M. until Team Core-Tech retreated. Later, Lock was used in Chase's battle against Commander Trey, where it defeated Airchopper before Riccoshot was called back into its Core. Lock then fought against Charlemagne's Driftblade and gained assistance from Glowblade, Quickforce, and Charger, though all four Core-Tech Monsuno were easily overpowered. In R.S.V.P., it fought Dax's Airswitch and managed to defeat it by reading Airswitch's movements. Later, Lock fought Airswitch once again, though Lock gained assistance from Dr. Klipse's Backslash, who defeated Airswitch easily. Lock then joined forces with Quickforce, Charger, and Airswitch to defeat Backslash by pushing it off a cliff. In Appleseeds, it briefly fought Poisonwing until the bridge that Chase and Lock were standing on collapsed, and Lock used the rest of its energy to save Chase from the fall, forcing Chase to return Lock back to its Core. In Deceit, it fought alongside Evo against Driftblade, Skysite, and Crossbolt, with the latter two inadvertenly defeating each other. Lock then gained assistance from Bren's new Longfang, who helped Lock fend off Driftblade. In Trust, it interrupted the battle between Team Core-Tech and Darkspin and teamed up with Jon Ace's Goldhorn to defeat Medea's new Toxiclaw. In Hunted, it fought Dom Pyro's Dragonburn inside the Center Temple and defeated it by collapsing the roof on Dom and Dragonburn. In Shadow, it fought alongside Charger and Airswitch against Backslash and Shadowhornet until all of the Monsuno became afflicted by the Shadow Effect. Lock then turned on Chase and tried to attack him, until its eight minutes were up and it returned to its Core. In Lost, the bond between Chase and Lock was severed and Lock ran away following a battle with a S.T.O.R.M. Elite's Airchopper. Lock wandered through the desert aimlessly, until it came across a Wild Core, activated it, and then accidentally destroyed it, absorbing its energy. Lock then met One-Eyed Jack and the Desert Wolves, and was convinced to follow them. While Jack and Freedom Striker were battling two Elites, Lock was called into battle and it easily defeated both Airchopper and Hydro. Lock later participated in the battle against Team Core-Tech, defeating Whipper, Arachnablade, and Airswitch before being confronted by Chase. Chase managed to sync with Lock again and so Lock quickly defeated both Sizzler and Stingapede before going to confront Freedom Striker, but the latter was called back into its Core by Jack. In Light, it went wild after destroying some S.T.O.R.M. H-Trams and it was revealed that Chase and Lock had not completely synced. Later, the Bookman attempted to take control of Lock, but Lock went wild again and teamed up with Dawnmaster's Cheeclaw to defeat Librax. Lock then accidentally activated the Library of Tebab's self-destruct sequence and so Chase stayed behind to finally sync with Lock. After syncing, Lock threw Chase on its back and escaped from the library before its destruction. In Bright, it fought alongside Longfang and Whipper against Freedom Striker, Sizzler, and Stingapede until Digby Droog interrupted the battle. Later, Lock fought alongside Longfang and Boost against the Desert Wolves' Monsuno again and it succeeded in defeating Freedom Striker. In Trophies, it was spun out alongside Quickforce, Charger, and Bioblaze against Dragonburn. After Chase was knocked out, Lock attempted to attack Dom Pyro, but its eight minutes were up and it returned to its Core. Later, Lock teamed up with Quickforce to fight Dragonburn, and Lock managed to defeat Dragonburn by partially encasing it in a bronze substance. Lock then carried Chase away from Dom's building as it was about to collapse. In Ice, it fought one-on-one against Poisonwing, but the battle had no outcome as Lock destroyed the dock that Darkspin was standing on. Later, Lock teamed up with the other Core-Tech Monsuno against the Darkspin Monsuno, with the intervention of Glowblade ending in Team Core-Tech's victory. In Wellspring, it fought against both Backslash and Driftblade in a battle royale, during which the Well of Pure Life drastically increased Lock's opponents' powers. Lock then gained assistance from Nitestone, and went on to fight Backslash on its own. However, the battle ended with no outcome when the Well of Pure Life was destroyed, and all Monsunos participating in the battle were called back to their Cores. In Life, it was launched alongside Charger to knock down a Hopper containing Jeredy Suno. Lock then participated in the battle against Charlemagne and Commander Trey, where Lock fought Driftblade one-on-one and managed to defeat it. In Failsafe, it participated in the battle against the Desert Wolves, where Lock defeated Freedom Striker. In Remembrance, it participated in the battle against Darkspin while trying to retrieve Jeredy Suno. Towards the end of the battle, Chase and Lock defeated all of the Darkspin Monsunos by the destroying the bridge where the battle was fought on. In Assault, it participated in Team Core-Tech's assault on S.T.O.R.M. Later, Lock fought alongside Quickforce and Longfang against Driftblade, Skysite, and Crossbolt on the downed Cloud Carrier. Lock fought one-on-one with Driftblade for the majority of the battle, but Lock was presumably returned to its Core after Babbeon entered the battle. In Monster, it was used to carry Team Core-Tech halfway to Icemon before being called back into its Core. Later, Lock was spun into battle against Toxic Ace and managed to gain the upper hand towards the end of the battle, until its eight minutes were up and Lock returned to its Core. In Endgame, it participated in the massive battle royale between Team Core-Tech, Eklipse, and the Desert Wolves, where Lock mainly fought against Backslash and Freedom Striker. In Rising, it participated in another battle royale, this time between Core-Tech, S.T.O.R.M., and Eklipse. When Dr. Klipse's Fusion Core Reactor exploded, Lock and Evo were both enveloped in the blast, merging into one Monsuno, Lock 2.0. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Special Moves *Elemental Armor *'Power Harness' *Inner Shine *Energy Wave *Grappling Blast *Jaw of Light *Shooting Battery *Power Charge *'Light Spikes' *Elemental Bunker *Energy Spike *'Emerald Diamond Rain' *Omega Blast *Burning Moons *Reflection Bolt *'Jade Surge' *'Armour Fortress' *'Frosting Chill' *'Bio Shield' *'Jaded Heart' *'Inferno Spike' Trivia *In every set Lock is released, its peg color changes. *In Russia the name was changed to Rock. Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Nicktoons-going-inscene-monsuno-2.jpg Nicktoons-going-inscene-monsuno-1.jpg Lock stand up.png Lock mad.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.28.48_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.30.41_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.33.24_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.59.53_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.31.04_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.33.09_AM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.52.16_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_6.07.33_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.19.33_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.24.18_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.48.21_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.53.56_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.20.43_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.24.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.59.27_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_7.59.57_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_10.56.27_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_11.28.14_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_11.28.55_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_11.48.20_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_11.58.55_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_12.01.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_12.34.01_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-06_at_12.01.52_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-06_at_12.41.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-06_at_12.45.31_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-06_at_12.47.00_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_8.16.08_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-02_at_12.53.42_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-26_at_9.09.53_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.26.21_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.33.29_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.16.36_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.19.01_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.20.21_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.23.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.39.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.46.22_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.34.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_8.46.27_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.14.20_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.18.25_PM.png imagenes-de-monsuno4.jpg Monsuno Lock.jpg monsuno-premiere-pictures-8.jpg lock face.jpg lock-3.jpg lock-4.jpg lock-5.jpg lock-6.jpg monsuno-lost-clip-1-cf.jpg Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.27.33_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.31.19_PM.png monsuno-excitement-tonight-1.jpg monsuno-breakthrough-cart-d-p15.jpg monsuno-light-clip-1a.jpg Eye9.png Eye8.png Underground75.png Underground73.png Underground70.png Underground69.png Underground63.png Underground61.png Shadow80.png Shadow77.png Shadow76.png Shadow63.png Shadow60.png Shadow59.png Shadow58.png Shadow9.png Shadow8.png Lost7.png Lost5.png Lost4.png Lost2.png Lost1.png Lost23.png Lost20png.png Lost19.png Lost14.png Lost13.png Lost12.png monsuno_ep16pic11.jpg monsuno_prev2_pic08.jpg monsuno_prev_pic01.jpg monsuno_02.jpg Monsuno-flipbook-1.png Monsuno: Combat Chaos 38_zps52d98b8f.jpg 8b846dad.jpg F29f2667.jpg fb763899.jpg 1c9acb93.jpg 9bd6bbe7.jpg 475598b9.jpg dc56be88.jpg bcee5d29.jpg 2c1dd309.jpg 1009878_539160909474453_404207828_n.jpg a8ed08f3.jpg 2a935800.jpg f17cd139.jpg e6acf772.jpg 9e56cfc9.jpg 78893006.jpg 194257ae.jpg 1b03c21c.jpg 1bf0f112 (1).jpg 2cbb218a.jpg d3eb6ef1.jpg 07768181.jpg 0c0ba4c2.jpg 3f665748.jpg 399f7836.jpg 923990e4.jpg Game JAN121720__64762_std.jpg|Prototype Lock packaging c1858e4dcb6450d7f8e73f5a60fc713e.jpg Monsuno_Core-Tech_Lock.jpg 61z+onGhbzL .jpg 1000077332_1.jpg 1000077332_2.jpg 1000077332_3.jpg 1000077332_5.jpg .JPG 607022377.jpg|Japanese Packaging Lock Lock .........JPG|Lock Wave 3 Packaging pTRU1-14423142enh-z6.jpg IMG_1728.jpg|Promo Lock, Version 2 Lock full.png JAN121716.jpg pic.jpg Rokku.jpg MONSUNO-Starter-Set-523095-896837.png Lock Combat Chaos.jpg Lock Combat Chaos (1).jpg lock12.jpg 2690628_w640_h640_49495.jpg Lock strike gear.jpg Classic, Phantom Monsunos (Combat Chaos).jpg Others Atdians.jpg|Lock 's character card. Lock 3.png NickToons-Monsuno 05b-Nickelodeon.jpg lock 2.jpg Monsuno-300x274.jpg|Lock and Chase lock-1.jpg monsuno-generic-large.jpg Monsuno_Monster_Pose_4.png 306037_332508860139660_954865915_n.jpg 448px-Titan.jpg 038 .jpg|Lock's Special Move:Inner Shine monsuno-1-300x300.png Monsuno Figures.png lock-comp.png 320219_104585129695079_1140762596_n.jpg q1241421.jpg|Backslash,Lock,Driftblade monsuno3.jpg Chase,Lock,Backslash,Dr.Klipse.jpg 380946 474839862567014 1954232331 n.jpg 121221monsuno_book.jpg chara01_02.png 7282 505172082873336 1170271250 n.jpg 603324_357802974308770_1770854835_n.png RRH7o1BT_EI.jpg 547909_510768242313720_685164644_n.jpg Lock_Launch_.jpg 1209299_519212008167865_1887931726_n.jpg 1377473_519213261501073_2084541876_n.jpg wall1.jpg Lock Chase Combat Chaos Logo.jpg Category:Monsuno Category:Core-Tech Category:Multiple Faction Monsuno Category:Chase's Monsunos Category:Characters